Sunrise Sadness
by naylorftfletcher
Summary: The morning after Arthur Digby's death. One-shot


**A/N: I was clearing through some of my old school things and came across a piece of work that I had written based around a sentence that our teacher had given us. I read it and this kind of happened.**

The sunrise screamed colours of red and pink over Holby on the Wednesday morning, which happened to be the morning after Dr Arthur Digby's passing. Dominic Copeland watched as the sun rose at 5am from the balcony of his shared flat with Zosia March, and at one point with Arthur too. However, he decided to return home last night with his wife by his side.

It was usual for Arthur not to be at the flat in the morning; he'd either be on-call at the hospital or staying at Morven's flat. They had been in the process of searching for a house together after their recent marriage to one another; but unfortunately Arthur's health took a turn for the worse, and last night it got to the point that he could no longer fight this battle. He was never going to return to the flat, he would never argue with Dom or Zosia about using all the hot water whilst taking a shower. He would no longer attempt to find his work bag in the midst of chaos. He would never walk through the front door again.

Dom didn't know how long he stayed on the balcony for, his memory of the past 12 hours became a haze as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Dom knew that Arthur's life was going to end because of this illness, but he didn't quite think that it would end so suddenly. Dom was preparing to say goodbye to Arthur, and wave him off on his travels with the hope that he would come back to Holby one last time. But Arthur never made it back out of those hospital doors, once he'd been admitted a week prior; he would always be at the hospital. Forever and always.

Dominic was unsure on how he was supposed to live without Arthur now, yes he had Zosia and all of his colleagues back at the hospital, but it wasn't the same. Their three years together had really shown the good, the bad and the ugly. Many tearful nights about guys and girls had happened over the course of the three years, along with constant talks about Napoleon. Their friendship meant a lot to one another, but now Dom had to lead a new life without Arthur, or his Diggers, and that was hard for Dominic to come to terms with.

"Dom?" A voice spoke. "What are you doing out here, it's 5 in the morning." Reluctantly, Dom turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Zosh…I." Dom replied before breaking down in her arms. This was the first time they saw each other knowing that Arthur was gone forever. Dominic thought about how they would no longer be the trio of the hospital, a nickname given to them by some of the nurses on Keller, but they were now the duo; Dom and Zosia, Copeland and March. Yes, they had some great memories together, but the majority of them involved Arthur in some way. Whether it would be a crap day at work, then spending the evening at a battlefield convention or playing with syringes filled with water and accidentally squirting one over Arthur. They all linked back to him.

After a few moments Zosia spoke up, "we need to think about what we're doing with Arthur's things. Are we going to give them to Morven?" It wasn't the best thing to be talking about so soon after their best friend's death; but they had to do it at some point.

"I…" he said wiping away a tear, "can we keep them. I mean it's his flat, so they should stay here." Dom tried to reason the explanation.

"We'll have to let Morven know." Zosia mentioned, "after all they were man and wife."

"She can have a few things, if she wishes; but im sue that she's already got some of his things back at her flat." He responded, "I cant believe's he gone."

"I know; he was alive 24 hours ago." Zosia replied, clearly seeing the water build up in his eyes.

"How are we ever going to live?"

"By taking everything one step at a time."

So little time had passed, yet the sky was already a different colour. The sun had finished rising over Holby and the sky was now a beautiful shade of blue. Dom looked up and realised that he would no longer see that same sunrise again, just like he would never see Arthur's face again.

 **A/N: Okay, so it may not be the best; but it's just a little something to say a fond farewell to Arthur Digby.**


End file.
